


A Moment

by stellarmeadow



Series: Season 4 Codas/Missing Scenes [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Coda, Episode Related, Episode Tag, M/M, episode 403
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny goes above and beyond to prove his point. Or is that all it is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This one was handed to me on a silver platter, really. :) Set after The Weight of the World and Wallowing. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> SPOILERS FOR 4.03 BELOW!
> 
> ~~~

Steve pulled the Camaro up in front of his house and put it in neutral, pulling up the parking break. "You want a beer?" he asked Danny.

"Aren't you celebrating with Catherine?" 

"She, uh, had to go fill out some paperwork with Billy."

Danny's look said volumes, not that it wasn't things he hadn't said out loud a hundred times already. "Paperwork? At 7 pm?"

"Some security stuff for a client that had to be in before midnight tonight."

"And he couldn't have brought it with him when he brought her the cake?"

Steve blinked. "He brought the cake?"

"She didn't mention it?"

"Well, no, she mentioned cake, but she left that part out."

Danny's look was almost as loud as Danny in full rant. "Sure. Beer sounds great."

He got out of the car, leaving Steve to shut off the car and jog to catch up with him at the door. Danny already had his key out, unlocking the door and walking in without waiting. By the time Steve had locked it back, Danny was in the kitchen, beers in hand. Steve followed him silently out back to the beach. 

Danny stopped halfway to the chairs, looking out at the ocean, his face barely visible with the moon hidden behind a cloud, filtering the light. Steve paused beside him, their arms touching as Danny handed one of the beers to Steve without looking. 

Steve took a long drink, watching Danny closely. As the clouds moved on and the moon brightened, Steve recognized the look on Danny's face. He'd seen it at the bar, the night of the HQ hostage situation. When Danny had been trying to decide what to say to Gabby. When they'd been discussing how you couldn't take 'I love you' back. 

Steve took a deep breath, suddenly feeling a little like he was underwater. "What?" 

"What what?" Danny said, eyes flicking to Steve's face.

"You've clearly got something on your mind."

Danny downed about half of his beer. "We've spent a lot of time together, yeah?" He waited for Steve to nod before continuing. "Lots of hours in the car, lots of meals, lots of long nights talking."

"We have," Steve said, when Danny didn't continue.

After another drink, Danny turned, his knee brushing Steve's thigh, making Steve twitch with a sudden need to move back. He didn't--he and Danny had never had personal space issues, not since day one. Why would he move now? 

"Then this," Danny said, his voice lower, making Steve swallow reflexively, "is long overdue."

Before Steve could figure out what was going on, Danny leaned up and kissed him, hands sliding across Steve's hips, his mouth gentle, coaxing Steve's open without any conscious thought on Steve's part. 

Steve closed his eyes. Danny's mouth was warm and inviting, his taste exactly what Steve had known it would be all along without ever consciously having that thought. Though he knew now, with startling clarity, that it had been there under the surface all along.

He reached for Danny, but just as his hands landed on Danny's waist, Danny drew back. His eyes were hooded, but his lips were shiny and wet, making a heat curl in Steve's stomach. Steve reached out again, but Danny took another step back. 

"Any two people under those conditions are bound to, at some point, have a moment," Danny said. He turned and walked back into the house without another word. Steve stood there until he heard the Camaro start up and drive off, and long after, staring at the spot where Danny had been standing. 

Their conversation at the bar came back to Steve, Danny's hand on his shoulder, that look as he said he didn't throw 'I love you' around casually bouncing around Steve's head with the memory of Danny and his air heart. 

Steve looked towards the house, even though Danny was long gone. He'd been trying to make a point with that kiss, that was all. He had yet to win his argument, and he was upping his game. Steve was just reading too much into it. It meant nothing to either of them.

Maybe if he kept telling himself that he might even start to believe it. 

\---  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
